Volume 3
The third volume of To Your Eternity features Fushi, Gugu, Rean, Booze Man, Pioran, and March sitting at a table on the cover. On the back of this volume is a silhouette of Gugu. Synopsis Gugu is a masked boy living in servitude and trapped by his troubled past. When the two meet, Fushi’s abilities resonate with Gugu, who always yearned to be born anew. After being taken under Gugu’s wing, Fushi not only learns what happiness feels like but also how quickly it can disappear… Chapters * Chapter 14: The Boy Who Wants to Change (変わりたい少年 Kawaritai Shōnen) * Chapter 15: The Two 'Monsters' (二人の“怪物 Futari no “Kaibutsu”) * Chapter 16: Guinea Pig (実験台 Jikken-dai) * Chapter 17: Things Let Go (手放したもの Tebanashita mono) * Chapter 18: New Life (新しい人生 Atarashī Jinsei) * Chapter 19: Deep Memory (深い記憶 Fukai Kioku) * Chapter 20: The Exterior of Humans and 'Monsters' (人間と“怪物”の外側 Ningen to “Kaibutsu” no Sotogawa) * Chapter 21: An Encounter Before Returning Home (帰宅前の遭遇 Kitaku mae no sōgū) * Chapter 22: Fight of the Brothers (兄弟達の戦い Kyōdai-tachi no Tatakai) * Chapter 23: The Price of Flames (対価の火 Taika no Hi) * Chapter 24: New Family (新しい家族 Atarashī Kazoku) Translations Archive 1 Archive 2 I went to visit Fushi-san today! I’m thinking about what to do now. I want to search but I also don’t want to be found by anybody… that reminds me, this house has many masks. If I hide my face with one of those, I’ll be able to search better. Apparently this is a traditional mask created by the Doki. ふつかめ I borrowed it from Gramps! His hobby is collecting masks from all around the world. It isn’t cute at all, but I can find him with this. Archive 3 Volume 3 (Chapter Divider 3).png Volume 3 Chapter Divider 3 ENG.png WHAT THE DEMON LEFT BEHIND In the forest, I picked up a chunk of flesh. I believe it is something the demon dropped. It is spherical, and an ivy-like fiber stretches around it. It is hard, like a tree. The inside is soft and like a pouch. I cut it. There is a mysterious fluid inside. When I lick it, it is just like water. I flip it over. It is encased in a soft flesh, similar to the offal of a pig. It feels like the inside of a mouth. I cut it into four parts, and grill it so I can eat it. The outer surface is hard so I take it off. Requires some strength. When grilled, it smells just like meat. I scrape off the burned portions of the outer surface, sprinkle salt on it, and eat it. I chew thoroughly. Delicious. Should last at least two days. NOTES FROM PIORAN OF TAKUNAHA Trivia * In an interview with Oima Yoshitoki, Oima said that each volume cover depicts a character's dream. Volume 3 shows Fushi's dream, which is to live happily and peacefully with everyone.http://konomanga.jp/interview/136198-2 (JP) Gallery Japanese Ver. Volume 3.jpg|Front Cover Volume 3 (Back Cover).jpg|Back Cover Volume 3 Volume Title Illustration.png|Volume Title Illustration Volume 3 (Table of Contents).png|Table of Contents Volume 3 Extra Page 1.png|Extra Page 1 Volume 3 Extra Page 2.png|Extra Page 2 English Ver. Volume 3 (English Cover).jpg|Front Cover Volume 3 Volume Title Illustration ENG.png|Volume Title Illustration Volume 3 (Table of Contents ENG).png|Table of Contents References Site Navigation Category:Volumes